Old Memories
by XDragonsxSpectrumX
Summary: Renesmee needs some help with her assignment about the Civil War! Who can help her? Well, no others than our good southern gentleman of ours, Jasper! Jasper/Alice fluff at the end ;)


**A/N: Hi ya'll! I needed to prepare myself to my English final, so I thought I could write another one! One with a pairing I don't use so often- Jasper & Renesmee! Its family pairing though XD Renesmee is 15 in this one. **

**Enjoy! **

Renesmee sat in the kitchen in the current Cullen-house. Carlisle, Esme, Edward, Bella, Emmett, Rosalie, Renesmee, Alice and Jasper had moved back to Alaska so they could begin their years at College. For Renesmee, she had begun her years in High school.

And now she sat on a stool with her Samsung laptop at the kitchen table and a cup of steaming green tea aside her on the table. It was a Wednesday eve, and she had leant her head in her right palm. She fingered with her ebony curly hair. She blankly stared at the screen, at the open Word document, though it was nothing written on it.

She sighed and took a sip of her tea.

The dark Tinkerbelle- like vampire, Alice, just came into the room, and Renesmee smiled to her.

She smiled sweetly back.

''Hi sweetie'', Alice greeted.

''Hey'', she answered simply, in a way her mother would. _Even her greetings are starting to get Bella-ficed, _Alice thought, as she smiled to herself. She went over to one of the kitchen benches and looked through the todays-mail, looking for today's paper. Just before she was leaving, she heard Renesmee let out a complaining groan. She sounded really bored too. She walked over to her and looked at her empty document whilst frowning.

''What's wrong, Ness?'' she asked her.

''Nothing's wrong, it's just that I don't know what to write! We have this assignment about the Civil War, and we're supposed to write about the early war years in Charleston… How am I supposed to write something subtle as the war, when everything in the book is so confusing? '' she explained as she huffed once more. She started tapping her fingers against the table, and looked out of the window. Alice reminisced and smiled at the thought of her husband, Jasper.

''Aunt Alice, you don't know anything useful, and… digesting about the Civil war, do you?'' she asked ardently. Alice gave her a lopsided smile and drooped her head.

''I do, but I don't think I'm the right person to ask. Tell you what, go ask Uncle Jazz. He was there, after all'', she suggested excitedly. Renesmee smiled her cute smile everyone was so fond of, and hugged her aunt by her waist, since she was sitting and Alice standing at her side. Alice hugged her back quick, before Renesmee closed her laptop and jumped down from the stool. Alice turned back to the newspaper and looked after her.

''He's in the dining room!'' she exclaimed after her, before receiving a 'got it' gesture with her hand from Renesmee. Alice just smiled and sighed happily.

. . .

Jasper sat, as told, at the huge dining room with his attention to his Ipad. He was actually the only one in the room, before Renesmee walked smoothly inside the opening. She hugged her laptop to her chest and leant against the wide doorway. _Maybe I should leave him alone_, she thought for a brief moment. The room was lowly lit and he seemed a little stolid. Nah, he always did seem solemn when concentrating, so she put the thought away.

''Uncle Jas?'' she piped up sweetly behind him. He didn't look up but shifted his eyes a little to the side.

''Mm?'' he answered her. He felt on her mood, and she had her usual brightness, so he didn't see why she asked so shyly.

''Can you help me with something?'' she asked tenderly as she walked to him. He lent on the back of the chair, and gave her an assuring half- cocky smile.

''Certainly, Ressie '', (a nickname he gave her, just not to overuse the 'Nessie'-nickname) he gestured her to sit down, and she did, smiling to him. She sat down opposite him across the table of the dining room, whilst he put away his Ipad.

''Now, what can I do for you?'' Jasper asked curiously, as he leant his weight on his elbows and folded his hands on the table. She placed her silver-colored laptop gently on the table.

''Well, I have this assignment to get done for History-class, so Aunt Alice said you were the right man to help me out. At least, that's what I hope'', she explained and smiled hopefully.

He looked down at his hands and nodded, then looking up again to his niece.

''Depends, what's the century?'' he asked her. He already knew what century, and decade, but just in case, he asked. He wasn't a mind reader like her father, Edward.

''The Civil War'', she said softly with a smile on her lips, whilst he smiled to himself.

''In that case, I hope you have a lot of spare time on your hands today?'' Jasper said, leaning his head on the knee of his hand, while the other arm grabbed his elbow. She smiled wickedly and opened her laptop once more.

''Aaaall day. Besides, I guess you're more fascinating than the book, anyways.'' She chuckled.

''And more accurate, I would say. Some history books of today are more or less downgraded, unfortunately.'' He told her with an askance smile. She nodded and gave him a 'guess so' nod.

''Okay, what do you want to know?'' he asked her.

''Uhm, from the early years… You were there, right?'' she asked him. She knew he was present under the war, but not when, or if he was there from the start. He leant back in his chair again, and remembered.

''I was indeed. So this is coming right from the horse's mouth, young lady. Early years-Ah, good ol' town, Charleston was! Let's see….'' He began his story, and as he told, she wrote down.

Yep, this was _way _more fascinating than the book.

. . .

At Friday, Renesmee came running into the living room with her assignment in her hands as she flung her school bag to the floor, everyone in the room, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, and Bella was in the room doing usual stuff.

''I got an A! I got an A! And I was the only one!'' she yelled happily as she came bouncing in.

Those who sat rose and those who stood they walked to her. Her mother Bella was the first one to hug her.

''Good job, dear! Studied that hard did you?'' Bella asked her, as she smiled proudly of her daughter. Renesmee was still jumping up and down like an excited kid.

''No, not at all, Uncle Jasper helped me! That stupid book was no help comparing to him!'' she told her merrily. Bella raised a fine dark brow at Jasper.

''Oh, thank you sooo much, Uncle Jazz!'' she thanked him, as she bounced happily up to him, and flung her arms around his well-muscled torso. He grinned down at her, and hugged her back.

''No problem, missy'', he said after she let go. Emmett walked down and behind her, and ruffled her hair, and hugged her with one arm.

''Good job, Kiddo'', Emmett said to her, and she grinned up to him.

Alice hugged her from behind and they laughed together.

''Congrats, honey!'' Alice of course, had seen her getting the A, but she wouldn't spoil her joy.

''_Thank_ you!''

Everybody chuckled at them, and finally it was weekend.

. . .

''It was very sweet of you'', Alice asked her husband as they sat in the couch together that night. Everybody was doing something else so they had a moment for their own.

She leant her head on his shoulder as she traced the embroidery of his sweater. Jasper had his arm draped over her shoulders and let it fall down her thin arm.

''Aren't I always sweet?'' he joked and she nudged his chest playfully. Of course he was.

''I mean helping Ren with her essay. She really looks up to you, you know. Edward is her father, Emmett makes her laugh, and Jacob is her everything, but you are her, I would say, favorite uncle in this house. So, of course it would be natural that she was sent to you with such a task.'' She told him lovingly. He listened; he always did to her. He turned his head, making her lifting hers and he looked into her relaxed lidded eyes.

''You sent her to me?'' he asked her. Huh, he thought she had come on her own.

She smiled and nodded.

''Yup, you were the one to have experienced it, so why don't put it on paper?'' she told him obviously. He chuckled and leant his nose against hers.

''It would be fun to see how you would out it out'', she told him.

''What do you mean?''

''I mean, it wasn't like that if you were human. Being major and that you met Maria… It changed your life, Jasper. You gained eternal life. And these-'' she ran her hand over his wrist and pushed the sleeve away, exposing the scars and bites on his skin.

''- these wouldn't have existed, if you had been _just_ fighting in the war. You have fought much more than that- and for so much. How… how did you put it up like it was a documentary?'' she told him gently, and it made him think about it.

''I… I just told her what was necessary. Besides, we wouldn't sit here any of us if we didn't take the choices that leaded us here today, right? So I thought, _I'll leave it be that way_. If she wants to know more, later, then I'll tell her. She was pleased with what she got, so I'm pleased'', he explained to her, looking deeply into her eyes, sending her a wave of love.

She sighed and kissed his cheekbone.

''You and that gentleman- behavior of yours'', she mumbled and rested her head on his shoulder again.

''Always glad to be of service'', he hummed back and nuzzled her hair.

Renesmee was at the time sitting at the piano, playing a melody she once heard in the movie _Avatar, _and she smiled to herself. Who knew her uncle had been fighting meanies in the Civil War?

Oh, Renesmee, if you only knew…


End file.
